


Before They Were Inhabitants

by SnowAwesomeGal



Category: Balan Wonderworld (Video Game)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Spoilers, baby's first fic, what do i tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowAwesomeGal/pseuds/SnowAwesomeGal
Summary: Twelve hearts to fix...Twelve inhabitants of Wonderworld...All with their own story.AKA How I think the inhabitants made their way to wonderworld.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Preface

Spoilers because, you know, it's the inhabitants of Wonderworld.  
This was written before the game's release so it might contradict canon  
Tims are great  
I wrote this because I saw a severe lack of Balan Wonderworld fics  
ok thanks you can go to the next chapter now <3


	2. The Farmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jose Gallard: A hard-working farmer who lost it all to the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is terrible but i said whatever so here

The tornado came without much warning. Or in Jose Gallard’s case, with much warning and little preparation. As he took shelter, he heard the wind howl and the storm pelting rain. He could almost see it ravage his beloved farm. When the storm passed and the sun shone brightly, Jose looked at the remains of his farm.  
His farm, so carefully nurtured and meticulously planned and beautifully crafted, was in ruins. It was almost impossible to tell that such a beautiful farm stood there, if not for the few buildings and structures that adorned it. He was crushed.  
So much effort and love was ruined so fast. He had worked rain and shine, windy days and peaceful days. He remembered sowing seeds throughout his fields, spreading fertilizer across the rows of sprouts, erecting scarecrows to deter birds from ruining crops.  
But now, Jose’s livelihood and love and life was completely obliterated. The rows of the meticulously planted corn were destroyed, ruining the carefully crafted image he hoped was visible from the sky. The tractors were all toppled, and the wheelbarrows were wrecked. His insurance wouldn’t be able to cover what he lost. Not even when combined with government subsidies.  
As he trudged along on what was once pristine paths, he spotted something yellow. And fuzzy. And most definitely not one of the corn crops that stood tall and proud before the storm. It seemed to be a chick. A big chick, probably displaced from its mother during the storm.  
And so he approached it. Something was definitely not right. It was much rounder and bigger than a chick. And, were those bunny ears? As he reached out to touch it, it hopped off. Jose ran after it.  
Soon, Jose found himself in a small town. He recognized it as the one he often visited to grab a drink or buy some supplies. It was small, and he knew everything about it. But this… thing… seemed to know something he didn’t. He followed it through the streets, never losing track of wherever it hopped to. He passed others, who were unaware of what he was doing. Some said a hello to him, to which he replied to with a simple wave. He would have stopped to talk to them, but not with the chick-bunny thing leading him somewhere.  
Then the thing turned into an alley. As Jose stepped into the alley, he realized something. He had never seen this alleyway before. He also saw that the thing disappeared.  
The alley was somewhat clean, with the occasional puddle or a little bit of forgotten litter. As Jose moved through the alley, he saw a wooden building. The sign in front of it was browned and bleached from being outside. “If the sign looked like that, then how did he never realize this was even here?” Jose thought. An old, weathered sign meant that the building must have been there for quite some time. But as he got closer to the building and its sign, he realized that it was a theater. It looked well maintained, except for a few spots here and there.  
Was this what that thing wanted him to see? Jose took a deep breath, gathered what little courage and motivation he had left, and opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are loved and appreciated just as much as Tims!


	3. The Diver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona Demetria: A young diver who was betrayed by her best friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seems a little better than the last chapter.

Fiona Demetria was an aspiring scuba diver. As a young and spry teenager, everything was going so well for her. She could scuba dive with few restrictions, and whenever she wanted (provided she had the means to do so). She would often go to the ocean and visit her best friend there. Her best friend was a kind and playful dolphin.  
And now, as she sat in the hospital, she hugged herself and cried. She scuba gear sat in a corner, unused, dry, and slightly torn and weathered. With her knees pulled in towards her chest, she held the first good photo she managed to get of them together. In that photo, she was smiling next to her former friend. She remembered how difficult it was to get that photo. Her minimum wage job did its best to get that water-proof camera and pay for a large print of the photo.  
A sad smile crept its way onto her face, outlined by the streaks of the tears that flowed freely down her face. She gripped the center of the photo with both of her hands, and pulled in opposite directions. It was quite a clean rip. She almost laughed at how cartoonish it was. The two halves of the picture clearly showed the two of them still smiling happily. Just instead of being together in one clear photo, it was now the two of them separated. She crumpled up the two halves and tossed them into a nearby waste bin.  
When she finally was given the green light by her doctor to leave, she opted to walk home. Her home was near the hospital and ocean, anyway, and her town was pretty safe to walk through.  
Fiona mainly just dissociated from her surroundings and let her feet walk her home.  
It was about three minutes into her plod to her home that she finally bumped into someone. She mumbled a quick apology and moved to continue her trek home.  
“You look quite down.”  
Fiona looked up at the man. He was quite tall and dressed too warmly. He had a dark purple turtleneck, with the top half almost covered by the very long lilac scarf he had wrapped around his neck. Though, the most interesting thing was his two-toned skin being clearly divided at his cheeks and nose. She never saw someone with vitiligo before. If anything, it made him seem more out of place. “What did you say, sir?” responded Fiona.  
Once again, he said “You look quite down.”  
Fiona simply responded with a non-committal hum.   
He turned away from her, but craned his head to speak. “I... work in a place that can help you. You can follow me, if you choose so.”  
And he began walking down the sidewalk. Fiona was conflicted. He promised some kind of help with her emotions, but she had never seen him before. But then, she realized that she had nothing left to lose. Her best friend betrayed her, and no one was going to come along and whisk her away to a magical world to suddenly eliminate all her problems. And besides, it was unlikely that he would kidnap her. His outfit already gave him some glances from others, so she figured it was safe enough with some witnesses. And maybe he was sick or something.  
She mentally shrugged and chose to follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu who is that man (think emoji)


End file.
